Current thin film transistor liquid crystal display devices (TFT-LCD) mainly include color film substrates and array substrates. An ADSDS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) array substrate, for example, typically includes a substrate, gate lines, data lines, and common electrode lines, which are all disposed on the substrate. The gate lines and data lines cross to define pixel units, and each pixel unit includes a common electrode and a pixel electrode. The common electrode lines are typically arranged to surround the panel.